


The Monster Inside Me

by lyttlepsycho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bonding, Demons, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is in Denial, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hellhounds, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Omega Eren, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyttlepsycho/pseuds/lyttlepsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had little to no memories of his childhood before the orphanage, and the only 'real' family he has alive is locked up, though he counts his best friends from the orphanage  Armin and Mikasa as his brother and sister.. Eren thought he was living life as a normal, human, omega, that is until three certain council members step in and turn his life upside down....</p><p>(ABANDONED- MAY PICK IT UP AT A LATER DATE)<br/> </p><p>**BEING EDITED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SHIT AT SUMMARIES I AM SO SORRY.  
> Anyway, im new to this site so helllOoo..  
> Ive had this idea for a while and wanted to write it so yeah
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Also..... Beta reader needed plleeaaaaaasseeee??

This world Eren lived in, it was different. Alphas, betas and omegas existed, as did the supernatural, such as dryads, succubi and incubi, hellhounds and shapeshifters. You get the idea. Humans did exist as well, yet they tended to be betas rather than alphas and omegas. This world in Which Eren lived in was split into three main sections, inside a large ring of giant trees. In the middle was the council building, Mitras, with three buildings surrounding this where the supernatural beings would live whilst off of council duty, where they would lead their Regiments, each of which had three leaders. Sina, Rose and Maria are the names of these buildings the regiments are based in, and the beings are split up between these according to which regiments the beings choose. For example, building Rose was given the nickname "The Wings of Freedom" as these were the ones hunting down the rogue supernaturals that were hidden outside the wall of giant trees. Rogues were hunted down because they were savages, they attacked those inside of the walls. Inside this forest lived many "warriors" and "guards" from the Wings of Freedom. Sina was where the "Military Police" dwell - These beings look after those inside the trees, imprisoning criminals taking care of those that have gone rogue. Now Maria is the building where young people, whether chosen from the village or children of the council members, are trained to serve in these regiments for the council. Just inside of this, were many small villages, surrounding the council building in a ring of small villages and farms. 

Their world was governed by the council, with two (which tended to be either blood related or mates), of each 'main' species. Such as, vampires, demons, humans, shapeshifters, nymphs, witches/oracles, immortals (which were an advanced human race, with better healing, agility and stamina than the regular human beings), necromancers and soul reapers. These were the main supernaturals that governed this world Eren lived in. If there were any crimes committed of any kind, the criminal would be judged by the council, and that would be that.

The most powerful and popular of council members were:

Erwin Smith; a millennia old vampire, and one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

Hanji Zoe; an a thousand year old immortal, and a 'mad' scientist.

Levi Ackerman; the oldest and most powerful soul reaper in existence. Some believed he was death himself.

None of these had mates; they were the only exception to that rule, simply because they were too powerful not to be on the council.

However. There was one more, one more powerful being that was not on the council. One being that was watched, followed every second of every hour of every day.

This being; his name was Eren Jaeger, and he was a seventeen year old that had no clue he wasn't human.

His father, a famous, literally mad scientist, had experimented on Eren from a young age, and due to all the trauma, he had lost memories of the experiments as a child. Yet, he was still watched, from afar and up close, Because he could break free of those bonds at any second, and he didn't know it. It was time. He was coming of age, his status would be revealed... Along with what he was and why. The council had to be ready when that happened.

~~~~~~~

Eren had always been different, and he knew it as well as everyone else. He had a very bad temper and was easily angered which resulted in many avoiding him, as well as a few alphas trying to 'tame' him, even though he hadnt yet presented. Another thing unique about Eren was that he couldnt remember a single thing about his life before he had been given to the orphanage and he got severe migraines whenever he tried to remember. Along with Erens anger issues was the fact that he blacked out, sometimes for days on end, when he got too 'angry' yet whenever he woke up, he was as energetic as ever. It was currently dusk on a Wednesday evening in January, Eren’s favourite time of the day, also the time he felt most comfortable. Especially outside in the courtyard of the orphanage. The building was split into two, alphas on one side and omegas and betas on the other, to keep everyone safe. However the courtyard was the place that those of every status could 'mingle'. Eren sighs softly as he sat beneath the cherry blossom tree, the sweet scent drifting through the air as soft, pastel pink petals floated to the ground he sat on.. It was a beautiful sight he watched the sun lowering slowly from the sky, the view obscured only by the occasional petals drifting through his line of sight. It was a nice peaceful, cool sight compared to himself. He was restless… His body was sweating and he felt hot, his skin itched, he burned and there was an ache. For what he did not know.

So he had come out to look for peace in the night, as he so often did, letting the cool touch and slide of the soft petals against his skin calm him, letting the scent rest his mind and the gentle breeze cool him.

He had always loved the night, ever since he could remember, which wasn't much. He would get glimpses of a beautifully tanned woman with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes that one could get lost in... His mother.

He could faintly remember the soft tones of her voice, but that was about it.

He couldn't even remember his father.. He knew he had one, and he knew what his father’s name was, but nothing else. He wasn't allowed to…

He sighs softly, this time in frustration as his moment was once again disrupted by his own mind. Red hot anger spreads through him, heating his body and making his blood boil. His skin began to itch even more as a low growl spread throughout his chest, his body squirming slightly as he closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening to him. How long he sat under the blossom tree he did not know, he simply just could not move. No matter how much he willed his heated body to move, it wouldnt shift an inch.

"Eren...! Eren!" the panicked shout barely whispered through his clouded mind, the rhythmic thudding of feet running towards him went in through one ear and then out through the other, until, at last... At last, a cool hand rested on his sweaty forehead, and he could think a little clearer. 

Eren glanced up through hazy eyes, his blurry vision landing on concerned baby blue eyes.  
"A-Armin.. Wh-what's wrong with me?" the whisper felt strange, even to his own ears, so different to the loud, boisterous boy he usually was. He let the darkness take him, glad for the small amount of peace it would be able to give him; the last thing be saw were two pairs of eyes... Two faces, that he had always had by his side..

His family, Armin and Mikasa.

~~~~~~~~~

A tall, pale skinned and blonde haired girl burst into main library, where she knew the three unmated council members would be, "Commander! Captain! Miss Hanji! It has been confirmed... Eren Jaeger has gone into heat, and as you three are the only unmated ones on this council, he shall be mated to one of you." Annie Leonhardts voice was calm, though slightly rushed and broken due to having hurried to the room.

A loud squeal echos through the library, causing the other three occupants to wince at the high pitched yell of excitement.

"Levi! Erwin! Did you hear her!? One of us will be mated to that cutie patootie boy of Grisha’s!!! Mated! And Annie, how many times have I told you to just call me Hanji!?"

A silvery grey pair of eyes roll slightly at the sudden outburst, the bearers voice much quieter, yet more commanding as he spoke, the sound but a soft, rumbling growl, "Tch, calm down, shitty glasses, it's just a boy."

He grumbles as he turns his attention back to Annie, "When will we be leaving, brat?" he questions, his voice stern and bored, yet there was no ill intent in the nickname.

"You shall be leaving in two days time, so you will be there at the end of the week, as Eren Jaegers heat should be finished by then, Sir," Comes the answer, before she bows at them and leaves.

"Well, I guess we should begin to get ready. Levi, Hanji, take whomever from your squads that you wish, we could be followed and I would like to have the least amount of trouble on this journey as possible, is that clear?"

"Yes Eyebrows," Is the bored reply from Levi, with Hanji giggling in an almost maniacal manner as she rushes from the room, muttering about experiments.

Erwin sighs softly, shaking his head in mild amusement as he follows her to find his charge, Annie Leonhart, the vampire teen he had been asked to train and look after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft groan echoes through the room as Eren awakens, his body aching all over as he sits, a layer of sweat covering his skin. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked, with only a thin, cotton nightie covering his toned, tanned body... As well as a thin sheet that covered the rest of his bottom half..

The bed he sat on was soft... Softer than his bed, and everything around him was... Pastel? What the fuck? Why the hell was he in this room? The walls were a pretty, pastel mint shade of green, with a cream fluffy rug that sat atop of an off white carpet. There was a white bedside table next to him, with a night light sat ontop of it. At the end of his bed was a big chest of drawers... And then… His frown deepens as the looks around, before his gaze settles on the two figures that sat by his bed.

"A-Armin. Mikasa... Wh-What’s going in? Why is my body like this? Wat is this room?? What the fuck is going on!?" He yells, his eyes wide with panic as he clenches the sheets beneath him in a death grip, watching the two beside him, awaiting their answer.

"E-Eren.. You're going into heat.. Y-You have presented.. A-as an omega," Came the whisper from Armins lips, his eyes meeting Erens as he spoke; Mikasa jumping in before Eren could say anything "Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?! If you were anywhere else, you could have been raped by an alpha! You could still be!! Do you understand how much danger you could ha-"

"Mikasa! Stop it! I’m not a child! Stop mothering me and get out so I can... Deal with whatever this is in peace! I didn't know what I was going through and how could I?! We all thought I would be a beta as I had no knot yet, I never showed any signs of an omega, so I never learnt all of the omega shit! So just stop making me feel like all of this was my fault, like I should have known what the fuck was happening, because there is no way I could have known or done anything! So just leave me alone already, and get out!"

Mikasa’s eyes widen slightly, tears filling them up before she sighs, nodding slightly as she stands, pulling Armin with her.

"We… We will leave you until your heat is over, Eren... There is.. Some stuff in the drawers next to you that may be of use to you, to.. To help you through your heat... G-Goodbye.."

Eren whimpers softly as he watches them leave, trying to ignore the ache in his groin for as long as possible, writhing on the sheets as his skin shone with sweat. He groans softly in defeat, his curiosity and the ache in his groin overpowering him as he finally crawls to the edge of his bed, opening the top drawer and shutting it almost instantly, his face heating up in a deep blush at the contents, whilst the ache in his groin got worse as he thought of the... Items sitting in the drawer.  
He groans softly again, wanting the ache between his legs gone, as he opens the drawer once more to look inside properly..

Anal beads, butt plugs, dildos, lube. All of it was there, and more…

A soft, whimpering moan slips past his lips as he slides his hand into the drawer, pulling out a soft pink dildo and a tube of lube, his cock hardening as he thinks of what he could do with them. He moves further back onto his bed, laying his head on the fluffy pillows as he raises his ass into the air, shuddering at the feeling of 'rightness' at the position.

His hole was already slightly wet, readying itself for the knott of an Alpha. He could feel it, yet he still coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube before he reaches back, spreading his legs a little more and tilting his ass up for better access to his hole.

A loud moan rips from his throat at the first touch of his fingers to his hole, the sound getting louder as he forces two fingers into his wet hole, relishing the little bit of pain that comes with it as he begins to move his fingers in and out, soft moans and whimpers echoing through the room as the scent of sex begins to fill the room.

He slides a third and then fourth finger into his stretched, dripping hole, before deeming himself ready. He eagerly snatches up the dildo from the bed beside him, his fingers sliding out of his gaping hole, leaving it the clench in anticipation of what was to come…

He switches on the dildo, feeling it vibrate in his hands, sending a shiver down his spine, his cock throbbing and aching , his cheeks blushing a deeper red.

He reaches back, rubbing the tip gently across his hole before sliding it all in with one push.  
A moan, almost a scream, rips from Eren's lips as he feels the vibrations of the didlo deep in his whole, hitting his prostate first try. Drool begins to slip from his lips as his eyes rolled back, his cock bobbing up against his stomach, dripping with precum as the ache intensifies. He begins to slide the dildo in and out of his hole in a hurried rhythm, his back arching as he claes at the sheets beneath him, his hole a deep red and swollen as it clenches around the dildo moving in and out of his ass, his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Another scream echoes through the room as he cums, forming a wet patch beneath him as he whimpers and moans, his hand stopping as he collapses. He was just a sweaty, hot, cum covered mess on the sheets, and he didn't mind one bit..

The ache in his groin had lessened after he came, and for that he was grateful.

He sighs softly in content, the vibrations from the dildo almost comforting as he closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep…

This continues in a cycle for what seemed like forever, barely eating the meals of soups and berries that had been provided for him between bouts of fucking himself and sleeping.

He would awaken often to find that his cum covered sheets had been removed and replaced with clean ones, and he was thankful that he had also been given a wiping over.

Eren awakens once again, this time to find that the ache between his legs had almost gone, and his hole was no longer producing any slick... He was nearing the end of his heat. A soft sigh of relief slips from his lips as he relaxes a little at the knowledge that he wouldn't have to abuse his sore and swollen hole any longer. His mouth curved slightly as she sits up, rubbing his eyes as he observes his surroundings, noting that the window was letting in streams of light, telling him that it was morning. He moves from the bed, standing on slightly shaky legs before stepping towards the chest of drawers as he notes that he was once again clean. He opens the drawers until he finds one with clothing inside, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the pastel colouring of the clothing. He pulls out a pair of tight, pastel blue boxers and a long, baggy turquoise jumper. He slips them on, finding that the jumper reached well past his thighs, so he decides to skip trying to find a pair of shorts.

He runs his fingers through his fluffy brown hair, padding towards the door and out of the four walls he had been trapped in for god-knows-how-many days. He breathes in the fresh air, only just noticing just how strong the pheromones he had been producing were as he closes the door behind him quickly.

He had to find Armin and Mikasa... Oh god... Mikasa! His head snaps up in determination as he turns and runs down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going as he runs, intent of finding Mikasa do apologise.

A loud yelp and a deep growl of annoyance echos through the hall, as well as a thump as Eren collides with a short being that he hadn't seen in his hurry.

"Tch, brat, watch where you're going, idiot," The voice was harsh and cold as it washes over him, the cool almost overpowering scent of alpha hitting Eren as he looks up, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he staggers to his feet.

"I… I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't looking where I was going," He mumbles, before rushing off again to find Mikasa, a soft "tch" of annoyance following him down the hall.

Eren bursts through the doors and into the courtyard, gaining shocked stares from the occupants as he looks around, his gaze finally resting on the two he had been searching for.

"Armin, Mikasa!" he yells, his voice laced with apologies and relief, as he runs towards them and pulling them straight into a tight hug, relishing in the scent of family that emits from them, relaxing a little as they hug him back.

"Mikasa... I'm sorry, for what I said before..." He mumbles, nuzzling her neck gently, feeling her nuzzle him back as she accepts his apology.

"Eren... It's fine, but we should take this somewhere else. The alphas could be here any second... And we need to talk," Mikasa murmurs, before pulling Armin and Eren with her to the building opposite the one Eren has just left, a feeling of dread suddenly surrounding the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm going to put a list down here of what each supernatural creature in this fic is, and what abilities they possess (idgaf what you think of my definitions this is my fic and they aint 'real' anyway)
> 
> Immortals - They the same abilities and senses as a human, though they are enhanced to almost triple that of the average human being.
> 
> Elementals - These beings are the same as a human, but with the ability to use a certain element, and cannot by harmed by the element they use.
> 
> Witches - Simular to humans, they have the ability to practise and use spells, call upon spirits and in casss of powerful Witches, summon Demons.  
> A dark witch is one that practises in the dark arts, using spells with the intent of serious harm to others and for summoning Demons.  
> However a white witch is one that is very in touch with nature and use their 'powers' for purposes deviod of malicious intent.
> 
> Nymphs - These creatures are females that inhabit and sometimes personify features of nature, for example a dryad inhabits trees or wood, and sometimes are attached to/grow out of that tree.  
> Naiads and nereids live in or near water.  
> Orodemniades/Oreiades live in/near mountains and grottoes and can be connected to various land forms such as pastures and valleys.  
> Celestial Nymphs are connected to various aspects of the sky, underworld Nymphs are servants of the underworld dieties. Nymphs also have the ability to heal those they are connected to, and can use the part of nature they are connected to in certain ways such as calming the sea/wind. Nymphs can also make other beings below the rank of a diety go mad if they please, and some have oracle powers.
> 
> Oracles - These beings can make predictions of the future, and prophecies. They are also believed to be the voices of gods/goddesses, and hide away from society though they are sought out for answers.
> 
> Demons - These have the ability to torment/ influence beings persistently with a sepcific sin, such as greed or wrath and play on ones fear and are typically portrayed as evil beings though that is not always the case.
> 
> Soul Reapers - These have the ability/job to seak out spirits and guide them to the 'other side' though when a soul has 'fallen' ( when they cannot rest/ are lost) their job is to eliminate them. Soul Reapers can only be seen by beings that are spiritually aware, or if they want to reveal themselves to others, and their strengths can be varied.
> 
> Necromancer - These beings can communicate with spirits, either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or by raising them bodily. They can also bring people 'back' from the dead this way and also control them as the raised are not actually 'alive'.
> 
> Vampire - A being that survives off of blood, whether human or animal, and have very enhanced senses as well as the instincts of a predator, though they can also eat human food it does not give them any real nourishment.
> 
> Werewolves - A persom that can only change into a wolf, with enhanced senses and some of the instincts of a wolf even when in human form. They also have enhanced healing abilities.
> 
> Shapeshifters - Although simular to werewolves in the aspect that they can change into an animal, Shapeshifters are different as they dont have a specific animals instincts, as their forms can change.
> 
> Hellhound - A demon in the form of a dog/wolf.
> 
> White Stag - A stag that is entirely white thay resides deep in woods/forests, with the ability to heal wounds and are also a symbol of hope. They also draw many supernatural beings towards them such as nymphs as the fae.
> 
> Fauns - A forest god/goddess with the hind legs and antlers of a stag with the torso and face of a human.
> 
> Fae/Faeries - These beings typically small and mischievous, with wings and small powers/abilities, and they often dwell in/around nature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im writing this whilst bored and tired and restless in the middle of the night so im sorry for any typos and I will correct them as soon as.  
> Please leave comments, I would love to knoe what you think of this??

Eren frowns slightly as he follows his childhood friends, his family; Armin and Mikasa, through the halls of the orphanage, ignoring those whom occupied the building along with them.  
"M-Mikasa! Armin, what's going on?!" He cries out in frustration and curiosity, disliking the eerie aura that had surrounded the trio, before being interrupted by a loud yell of excitement.  
"Eren! I’ve found you at last! I’ve been looking all over this damn orphanage for you, my precious little cutie!" The voice, raised in elation echoed through the hall, bouncing off the walls as a figure runs down the hall towards the trio of friends, and Eren couldn't quite figure out what gender they were before the figure crashes into him, almost knocking him over in their eagerness. Eren's hands instinctively wrap around the person's waist in an attempt to keep them standing, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks as he finally gets a look at the mystery person. They wore goggles atop a bed of messy brown locks that had been hastily pulled into a ponytail high on the person's head. Their eyes were wide as they inspected Eren, making him blush deeper before wincing in pain and shock once again as the being lets out get another squeal, pinching Eren's cheeks.

"Leeeviii! Erwiiin! He’s so cute!” They giggle, turning slightly to look over their shoulder as two other figures that were now approaching them.

"H-hey... Who are you?" Eren grumbles softly, growling as he removes Hanji’s hands from his face gently before stepping back to stand with his family once more, observing the three foreign beings. They all seemed to be wearing similar uniforms; cream trousers, polished black boots and a beige jacket.. Well, all except from one was wearing a jacket. Eren gasps softly, his eyes growing wide in an almost comical manner at the sight of a familiar, short Alpha, that was no longer wearing a jacket.

"S-Sir!" He yelps, his blush deepening at the answering "tch" from Levi before Erwin steps in.

"Well, now that we are all together, can we go somewhere more... Private?" Erwin murmurs, his soft yet stern voice capturing the attention of the other five beings surrounding him, also making them see the commotion they were causing in the corridors. He turns abruptly, as if he knew they would follow without hesitation, which all of them did.

He leads them to one of the main offices near the middle of the orphanage, settling himself behind the desk, with Hanji and Levi on either side of him, Eren, Mikasa and Armin sitting on the chairs in front of the foreign supernatural beings.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you? And why were you searching for me?" Eren practically growls, the sound echoing around the room and being met with only silence, and the guilty auras surrounding Armin and Mikasa as they stare at the floor, avoiding Eren’s confused and frustrated gaze.

"Well.... I’m Hanji Zoe, the currently unmated immortal on the council... Captain Bushy brows next to me is Erwin Smith, unmated vampire from the council, and short stack over there is the unmated soul reaper of the. council, and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eren Jaeger. We spoke to your friends here, Armin and Mikasa, yesterday after we arrived here, about this whole situation."

"Wait, you knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" The angry, betrayed tone lacing Eren's voice causes both Mikasa and Armin to wince, confirming what Eren has said. "E-Eren. We were going to tell you, but we... We didn't have chance to before the council members found us. We’re sorry, Eren, we never meant to hurt you or keep anything from you.”

"Eren, they really were going to tell you, but obviously we got to you before they had chance. Eren. Have you ever wondered why you can't remember your past? Why you arent allowed to see your father or know about him? It's because, Eren, You aren't human. Well, not fully human anyway, and it's your father's fault..." Hanji murmurs, interrupting Eren’s emotional rampage. Eren whimpers softly, his eyes wide as his body begins to give off the scent of a distressed omega, the Alphas in the room responding in kind, their bodies tensing slightly as their eyes grow wide at the almost overpowering scent, yet the only one that spoke was... Levi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck, shitty glasses! You dumbass! Couldn't you have broken the news to him a little more gently? Tch," He growls, resisting the powerful urge to go to the omega; to comfort him and make all his worries go away. He closes his eyes, his hands clutching at his pristine white shirt, his gaze firmly fixated on the other two alphas in the room as the two other brats comfort the distressed smelling omega, the scent eventually dying out from the room, allowing the alphas instincts to lessen a little, some of the tension slipping from the room.

"O-okay. So I'm an omega.. And I’m also not human," Eren murmurs, capturing the attention of each being in the room. " H-how do you know I’m not human? What has it got to do with my dad…? Is it the reason I’m not allowed to know about him? Why are you here... Why were you looking for me? What am I?!" his voice takes in a slightly growl around the edges as he speaks, finally raising his eyes to the three alphas before him.

"Eren... We know because when we found your father, when we found his research. It all detailed what he had been doing to you, what he had changed. He found a way to change your DNA sequence. Your mother was a shifter, and your father an immortal cross with an elemental, and you ended up with abilities from both of your parents. However, your father wanted more. He wanted to create something else entirely from you, and he did. Your father somehow managed to bind hellhound’s DNA with your own, making it so that you had the best of all those species inside you. He then proceeded to experiment on you, finding out what you could do, what you were. Eren, You are unique, and very, very powerful. Possibly more so than any of us three Alphas in this room," Hanjis voice was soft, but loud enough for all in the room to hear them clearly.

"Wh-what? So why can't I remember any of this?! And you still haven't answered why you were searching for me."

Hanji cringes slightly, looking to Erwin for help. She didn't want to hurt the poor child more than she already had. Erwin clears his throat, nodding slightly towards Hanji as he leans forwards, lacing his fingers together atop the desk before him.

"When we first found you, for your mental stability and the safety of those around you, we had the witch of the council, Petra Ral, suppress the memories of your childhood we deemed 'dangerous'. Also, due to how strong you are... The council has decided that you shall be mated to one of us, as we are the only unmated beings on the council. We have just over two weeks for us to see which of us you are most compatible with."

Eren growls, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs as his body begins to shake, his blood boiling just beneath the skin as his anger rises.

"So I'm given no choice in this? I was given no choice in whether I wanted my memories ripped away from me? I am to be given no choice in who I am to be _mated_ with for the rest of my life? I just get to choose who I am most _compatible_ with and mate with them? What if I want to mate with someone else? What if I’m already in love, huh?! Did you and the stupid council ever think of that?!"

By this time Eren was standing, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold with his anger, seeming to hold flames in their depths, the pure rage in his voice, in his aura, making even the Alphas wince and back away slightly.

"E-Eren.. You need to calm down. Please, Eren, the council is only thinking of the easiest, most practical way to keep you and everyone else safe," Armin murmurs, his voice slightly shaky as he places his hand on Eren's arm in an attempt to get the fellow omega to calm down, the alphas thankfully staying quiet.

With a final growl of anger and frustration, Eren leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa jumps from her chair, slamming her hands down onto the desk in front of the three alphas before her, her eyes blazing with anger as an inexplicable surge of rage directed at the council members rises up within her, making her eyes blaze a brilliant green as her status finally reveals itself, filling the room with the powerful scent of an alpha.

"Couldn't you have revealed that to him a little nicer, you fucking idiots?!" the loud yell, almost a shriek pours from her lips as her hair begins to whip around her face, her usually dark eyes glowing a bright green with her anger, the feeling of death filling the room as the opposing Alphas step back a little.  
A gently hand rests on Mikasa's shoulder, a surprisingly calm, soothing voice infiltrating the haze of rage currently surrounding the newly presented alpha.

"Mikasa, they told Eren in the best way possible: they didn't beat around the bush, they told him straight. He just needs some time to wrap his head around the whole situation right now, he needs us. So instead of taking your anger out on these alphas, come with me to find Eren and help him. We're his family, his pack. He needs us, Mikasa, he needs you" the female alpha slowly relaxes beneath Armin's soothing voice, the vivid green rage fading from her eyes as her hair falls back into place.  
She sighs softly, nodding in agreement, and with one last glare directed towards the alphas, she pulls Armin from the room, leaving three very stunned council members in their wake.

 

" Well. That could have gone better..." Hanji murmurs, Levi humming his agreement before speaking, his voice a little more tense than usual " I do believe we shall be staying here longer than we first thought, judging by the auras I've gotten from those two brats from Eren's pack," Levi snorts in amusement before gliding out of the room after the three interesting brats, leaving a giggling Hanji, and an Erwin that was staring off after Armin...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren whimpers softly, the tears filling up his eyes making the ocean green of his iris glow in the sunlight as he bursts into the courtyard, his distressed and angry scent hitting all other beings within the yard as he searches the familiar faces for the one person he went to whenever he had a problem he couldnt tell his family; Jean Kirstien. The male was an alpher wolf shifter (though Eren thought Jeans face looked more like a hose than a wolf) that had presented a few months ago and he was like a brother to the newly presented omega. They had had a connection ever since their first meeting at the orphanage, and although they fought twenty-four/seven, they had always been there for eachother, no matter what. They were very close personality wise; they were both loud, really angry male teens.  
A small whine escapes his throat as Eren's gaze finally lands on the alpha as he begins running towards the teen, his scent making the alphas surrounding him growl with protective instincts and the omegas cower in fear at the pure rage in Erens scent.  
"E..Eren, what are you doing here? Whats wrong? Wheres Armin and Mikasa? You're going to send every alpha in here crazy" Jean murmurs, turning away from his other pack mates to face the omega, his features twisting into an expression of concern as he loops his arm over Erens shoulders, leading the boy back into the building and out of sight. The alpha growls fiercly at all other alphas in his path as he moves, being careful not to cause Eren any more distress than he was already feeling. Jean was the only one able to resist Erens scent and keep his cool, simply because he was part of his pack and also like his brother, so due to them being around eachother so much he was more used to the omegas scent.

The omega whimpers, pulling the alpha into a hug once they were finally in a deserted hallway, burying his face in the curve where his neck met the shoulder, finally letting his tears flow free with an almost heartbreaking sob.

Jeans instincta finally play up at the sound, his arms wrapping around the omega, one hand resting on his head moving in a lazy up and down motion, almost as if he were petting Eren as he attempts to calm him, a soft croon building up in his throat as he does so.

"J...Jean... There were three alphas, they were looking for me and were from the council.. T-They told me about my dad, why im not allowed to see him. They said he experimented on me as a kid, and... And that im not human because of it. Apparently he tried to... Combine different species together and then see w-what I could do... When the found me, the council, they had the witch of the council remove my memories... And now they want me to mate with one of the three unmated alphas on the council...  
Jean, they are taking away my life choices, they have been since I was a kid and I dont like it! They've taken my memories, my father from me and now they want to take away the only chance I have to find my mate! The person im to spend the rest of my life with! I DONT WANT TO DO IT JEAN!! They can go and shove their mating bullshit up their shitty little asses and fuck off!" Eren growls, his eyes starting to glow a brilliant gold in his fury as he rants, clinging to his packmate as he allows himself to relish in the comfort the alpha was giving him.

"I understand, Eren.. This situation must be very hard for you, I mean you've just been told that your memories were removed and that your dad was the reason why, not to mention that you arent human, along with you having just presented as an omega.. Now they tell you to a mate choose out of three alphas you dont even know? I truly can understand why you're angry, but you need to try and calm down, Alphas will be coming left right and center if they get a wiff of your scent, Eren and I dont want you hurt at all, especially in that way" Jean murmurs, keeping his voice as low and quiet as possible so not to scare off the omega or make him more distressed than he already was. "Plus... The council may have a reason for asking you to choose from the council? Maybe you should talk to them a little more? But first.. Come to my room for a while, we can curl up and watch TV or something, yeah?" Jean smiles softly at the omegas hesitant nod, leading him gentlt through the corridors and up stairs to his dorm room, his inner alpha swelling with pride at being able to calm his pack mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa growls in frustration, the angry aura surrounding the alpha makes everyone cower out of her way- even the other alphas themselves.  
"Mikasa! You have to calm down, we will find him!" Armin reasons aloud in an attempt to calm the raging alpha as she rampages through the crowded hallways.

"No, Armin, we have searched everywhere! Everywhere that he goes... There is simply no where else he could be! What if hes left- ran away from all this crap? Its the fucking council members fault and they can damn well pay for all the grief they have put Eren under" the words come out as little more than a snarl as the alpha bursts into the main office, finding the council members and their squads, along with Ymir and Christa.

Mikasa storms in, her hands slapping hard onto the desk once again as her eyes blaze a brilliant green, the heavy scent of death fills the room.

"Erens missing. Its your fault. So HELP US FIND HIM!" Mikasa yells, her voice holding an echoing edge at the end of her words, glaring at the alphas with her lips bared in a snarl of a rage.  
Hanji stands slowly, her face a mask of utter confusion and horror "W..What do you mean, Erens missing? Oh god.. This is bad.. ERWIN! What if 'they' find him?" the alpha gasps, their face turning white as they look to the others in the room, frowning deeply.  
Erwin sighs, rubbing his temples with his finger and thumb.  
" Can everyone just calm down? Levi, take your squad, split up and search the grounds. Hanji and squad, take the outside. I will stay with Christa and Ymir along with Erens pack mates to plan out what the hell we are going to do about his whole situation.. Now go" the male alphas voice commands attention from all in the room, his aura making everyone but Levi and Mikasa cower unde the pressure. The orders are followed by a chorus of 'Yes Sir's and a loud thumping sound as the leaders and their squad's salute before leaving the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi had never felt this way before, about anyone. He was supposed to be this stone cold, black hearted alpha with no mercy, yet when he had first layed eyes on those glowing carrabian irises, that beautiful caramel skin, that fluffy mop of chestnut locks, a wave of possession had come over him, demanding that he take care of this precious omega.. That he claim him, mate with him, protect Eren. The alpha truly had never felt like this before in all of his years of living.. Now his alpha was going ballistic inside him, pacing back and forth in his agitation, demanding that Eren be found.

Levi grumbles softly to himself as he strides through the dorm corridors, grey eyes almost glowing in their anger.. It wasnt because of the fact that Eren was missing, nor the stares and whispers he had been getting about his height, oh no. Levi was muttering to himself about how fucking dirty all the brats were!

He had taken on responsibility of the dorm room in the search for Eren, and now held a deep resentment for that decision, the rooms stank of each persons scent, clothing strewn haphazardly over the floors and beds... The alphas fingers were itching and burning with the need to clean. Levi sighs softly, rubbing his eyes as he walks, before hearing a familiar voice coming from the boys dorm room. With a snarl that forces every single being out of his way, Levi tears his way through the corridors, cleaning forgotten as he focuses once again on finding Eren.

 

The alpha stops before one of the doors, hearing that voice again along with anothers; another male alphas voice... A low, feral growl slips from his throat, Levis vision going red at the thought of another touching his precious omega- Levi shakes his head as he takes deep brraths in and out, trying to calm calming his inner alpha; Eren wasnt his, Levi had no claim on the omega... Yet.

The alpha turns to leave before turning back around and bursting into the room as the sound of a high pitched giggle.  
He is greeted by the sight of his gorgeous little omega cutled up besides another Alpha...  
" Well, isnt this an interesting sight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is still in progress and im tired and cba to do a draft or anything so yeeaaahhh.......  
> Comment any improvements you have on this so far??


	3. Chapter 3

Eren gasps softly, a crimson blush spreading over his tanned cheeks at the sight of Levi looking into what must be an interesting scene.  
Jeans scent didnt bother the omega, and visa versa with Jean and Erens scent as neither was in rutt/heat and they were pack mates. he omega had come to Jeans to calm himself down, watching a film and curling up on the sofa with Jean like old times, and it had worked. His distressed scent had gone. Yet he understands what Levi, a potential mate, must see...  
Eren, his possible omega, curled up next to an alpha he doesnt know anythimg about. His face scrunches up in a wince as he feels Jean tense up next to him, a protective growl ripping from the alphas throat as he moves in front of Eren.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the younger alpha snarls, baring his teeth at the soul reaper in front of him.  
"Who I am is none of your concern, what I want to know is who you are what you're doing with Eren, my potential mate" Levi murmurs, his status growing like a pressure in the room as he speaks, though the alphas voice appeared almost bored.  
Jean smirks at the alpha, feeling his status though he doesnt bow down; his alpha wont let him "For all you know, I could be courting Eren" he mutters, sliding an arm around the omega, pulling him close.

"Oi, I'm right here, you know. Stupid fucking alphas" Eren mutters with distaste as he slips from beneath Jeans arm, gleaming with pent up rage "Always trying to over power eachother and fight for us omegas. Do we even have a fucking choice in this? No. And now I have no choice in who I mate with, instead im having three fucking council members shoved in my face, did anyone even think about how I would feel about all of this? Obviously fucking not. So shove off and take all your alpha bullshit with you." 

Erens voice was little more than a low rumble by the end of his rant, his entire body tense and shaking with his rage, eyes swirling pools of molten lava, his status overpowering Levis in its anger.  
The alphas eyes grow wide with shock at the sight of the teen, recognising whag was happening and helpless to do anythimg due to the fact that he was part of the problem. His alpha was screaming at him to do something, demanding that he quell the omegas anger, causing him to wince in pain as he watches Eren.  
The boy startles both alphas with a high pitched whine of pain, followed by a series of cracks as he collapses to the floor.  
"Shit"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armin stands suddenly from his chair, causing all other in the room to jump in surprise. "E-Eren. He's shifting... His status, I can feel it from here" the blond murmurs, rushing from an office full of shocked faces, with Mikasa hot on his trail as he moves, followed by another group of hurried footsteps not long after. Armin ignores everything, focusing on shifting himself as he runs, stumbling a few times along the way from the slight pain in his body as his bones begin to break and reform, bending his legs backwards, crushing his feet to form hooves as his clothing rips from his body. Brilliant, crystal white fur grows along his legs with hints of gold near his hooves and hips as his ears elongate and curl, stark white antlers grow from his hair, like large branches even though he was only a teen. Tears of pain fill azure blue eyes, yet he moves on, running towards the place Eren was currently shifting.

 

The omega slows to a stop outside of Jeans dorm room, causing a series of gasps at his appearance as everyone takes in his newly shifted appearance, however he takes no notice of them, instead he is focused on his fellow omega whom was currently curled and shaking up on the floor, sobbing as his bones and muscles rip beneath his skin, Jean and Levi standing just outside the door with pissed off and worried looks on their faces.

 

"Eren" He coo's, his voice low and calming as he steps closer, a sense of purity, of magic fills the air around them as he strokes a pale hand across his pack mates bronze skin, causing the tremors to ease. "You need to let him come out, Eren. Stop fighting him, the pain will go but you need to let him out, alright" he murmurs, knowing how sensative all of his senses must be.

 

"H..Hurts" Eren whimpers, his voice distorted around canines and the blood filling his mouth due to the newly formed teeth, his brow furrowed in concentration as he struggles to follow his best friends advice. A new voice, gravelly and deep with sleep, as though they had just woken up, fills Erens mind as well as his pack mates.

"Finally... Free" they growl, right before Eren screams in pain, moving onto all fours as his back cracks, his spine bending and shifting as bones and flesh rip from the end of Eren's back bone. The omegas legs and arms break, the bones reforming as the fingers shorten, moving as his skin hardens, dark russet fur sprouting from Erens skin as his organs re-arrange themselves. Skin and fur cover a newly formed tail as the teens face lengthenes into a muzzle, his canines growing, ears shifting, widening a moving up his skull, forming points, his hair falling from his skull only to be replaced moments later by thick mahogany fur.  
At last, finally, Eren stands on shakey legs in the middle of the room as a dark brown wolf, twice the size of your typical wolf. However his wolfs form was malnourished due to being suppressed for so long, his bones showing clearly through his skin and fur, yet despite this fact, his eyes were still vibrant, alive, a smoldering gold with flecks of brilliant green.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A small growl spreads through Erens chest as he takes in his surroundings on shakey legs, the sound quieted by the soft touch of Armins hand between his ears. The two creatures, two beings on the total opposite sides of the spectrum, were standing side my side.. A white stag faun, and a wolf.. The supernatural beings stood in the doorway, watching the two creatures in awe until Jean and Mikasa walk forwards to stand next to their packmates.

 

"A...Amazing... We need to.. I. " Hanji was struck speachless, something everyone thought impossible, and the aound of the alphas voice penetrates the strange peace in Erens mind, causing him to step forwards in front of his pack uncaring of the state of his wolfs body, his instincts as a wolf and not an omega stepping up, his hair standing on end as he snarls at their audience, causing them all to step backwards. Well, all except from the only omega amongst them: Christa Lenz, council member and mate to Ymir. The female omega steps forwards, smoothly shifting into a a large golden fox, her eyes slightly down as her intelligent blue eyes gaze into Erens slightly panicked, angry golden pair.

She creates a telepathic link with him and his packmates.

"Eren, we arent here to harm you, and you need to rest your wolfs now he has been released after all these years.. "  
"But they are here to mate me, Miss. Historia, and neither of us want that" the teens voice was little more than a whisper as he fights to keep conscious, to stay standing on his legs as he feels his pack nodding in agreement as Armin speaks up.  
"Miss, I understand that the council is doing this to protect us as well as Eren, but you have to understand this from his point of view.  
"He has just been through his first heat, told he's far from human and that his father is to blame and you're also trying to take away his choice, his right to choose, who he mates with.  
So, I have a proposition. All of us all of Erens pack, including Eren himself, come back to council headquaters where he will be safe from danger and also get to know your unmated alphas to see if he would like to mate with any of them. Eren could also create more of a bond with his inner wolf, as well as give him the nutrition and exercise he needs to bring up his health levels in a safe environment with his pack.."

 

The remaining alphas standing in the doorway look at the fawn in shock, Erwin raising his eyebrow in surprise as he considers the deal. "And if he doesnt? What then?"  
"Well, he'll have to choose someone else then wont he?"  
The male alpha chuckles softly, nodding "Alright, your proposal seems very logical, in all aspects. I accept. We leave at dawn tomorrow, get your stuff together over the next two weeks so we can leave as soon as Erens wolf is well enough, as it would be best he is at least able to stand up longer than five minutes. Be ready to leave by the ens of the second week."


	4. Chapter 4

The omega teen had spend part of the fiest week in a hospital bed as a wolf, hooked up to an IV that had been filling his furry form with the nutrients he needed. Whilst not as a wolf, Eren had been using every second of the last two weeks to educate himself about the council as much as possible, as well as bonding with his wolf. Within the first week he had already gotten some meat on his wolfs bones, and seemed to heal faster than was expected. Hanji still had regular check ups with the omega since she was the most qualified doctor in the orphanage, and now that two week time slot was over... Eren and his pack were going to live with the council.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Seriously though, I dont think I want any of them for a mate.. I mean yeah, they are all nice but Erwin is too serious for me, Hanji is... Well, Hanji, and Levi is a short bastard with a stick up his arse"

"Well.. I dont think Erwin is that bad, I mean, hes smart and so big and strong and those eyes, well damn."  
Eren giggles, teasing his fellow omega as he walks with him and Mikasa towards the horses where the rest of their assemble awaited their pressence.

Mikasa smiles fondly at the omega, whilst Armin just shakes his head with a blush staining his cheeks, smiling softly at his friend as they walk in a peaceful but happy bubble, until both are shocked speachless by Erens next sentence.

"I want to travel as my wolf.. He needs the exercise and we need to bond a little more. We are of the same soul, after all and have been seperated for most of my life" He murmurs, blushing slightly noticing that his pack mates had stopped walking to stare at him.

 

"Eren... It may be challenging to keep up with the distance that it is, but I see no reason why you cant do it, though you may need Jean to shift and stay with you, in case you are too ill to go all the way" Armin frowns as he speaks, his tone thoughtful as he watches his friends before breaking into a smile.

 

"It could work, Eren. But do you know if its safe to shift?"

 

"I... I think so... Hey, Mikasa? Could you tell the short stack and the others that we will be a while? And have Jean come over here, please?" his adopted sister smiles and nods as she turns around to walk to the five council members at their squads.

 

Armin turns back to face Eren, his face once again serious as he speaks "It's going to be difficult for you, Eren and it may also be hard to shift as well. Although you have healed quite fast, the wolf still isnt back to full health. Plus the fact you and your wolf have still not fully bonded."

the slightly older teen nods, determination furrowing his brow as he steps slightly away from Armin.  
"I want to do this, Ar, and he wants to be free for a while as well.

He closes his eyes as he finds his wolf, reaching inside himself to connect to him once again. He huffs in frustration as a piercing laugh breaks his concentration, causing him to open his eyes and growl at where the laugh came from.

"You look constipated, Jeager. Let me show you how its done" the young alpha smirks at the omegas as he closes his eyes, shifting into a large wolf, slightly larger than Eren with fur the colour of caramel and chestnut covering his muscular body. The wolf huffs in amusement as he opens his eyes, revealing dark, honey coloured irises.

 

Eren snarls in retaliation, before closing his eyes once more, a grumbling voice echoing through all of his packs minds "Ah.. Its nice to be free once more" the wolf murmurs before a loud shriek of pain fills the air as Erens bones crack.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi swivels around suddenly at the sound of a pain filled shriek filling the air, a terrified song made of gasps and and shouting echoing throughout the path they stood on. The alpha frowns as he runs towards the sound by ancient instincts, both as a soldier and an alpha. The male snarls in rage as he spots Eren writhing in pain on the floor as a large two-toned wolf and the brats mushroom friend stood by.

"Oi, brats, what you fuck are you doing, standing around like a pair of fucking idiots, help hi-" the corporals words are cut short as he looks closer at Eren, spotting the way his bones and limbs were changing as mahogany fur grew over his skin. A slight blush spreads over the pale skinned, short Alpha as he realises what was happening to Eren.

 

"S..Sir.. Hes shifting. He wanted to let his wolf out for the ride, Sir" Armins tentative voice slips through the haze that had fallen over the alphas mind, causing him to nod.  
"Whose the other wolf?" he murmurs, his voice and facial expression back to their usual, bored state.

 

"Thats Jean, Sir... He's going to run with Levi in case Erens wolf cant go all the way, with his wolf being ill and all...." Anger rises in Levi as his alpha protests against the younger male protecting his potential mate instead of him. He shudders slightly, though he keeps his status and emotions well hidden, forcing himself to nod.

 

"Alright, I shall also stay near the two wolves, in case I am needed" Levi looks over at the now fully shifted omega wolf, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips at the sight of those passionate golden eyes. He finally lets a smirk slip free as he closes his eyes, a light blue/silver glow aurrounds his body, his full status finally freed for a few seconds, making the omegas within a 100 ft radius bow to his will as he slips from his human body. The alpha is left in his spirit form, allowing all to see him as he stands shirtless. A large tattoo covers his back, a white and black wing overlapping on his skin, with inked back lines and words slipping over his ripped form, covering his shoulders and chest. His legs were covered by a pair of baggy black trousers with two long thin swords strapped to either side of his hips, with his feet bare. Levi finally reins in his status, his expression bored as he observes the beings around him, noting that all but very few alphas (Erwin, Hanji, Ymir and a few on their squads), and one omega, were either reluctantly bowing in his direction, or in the omegas cases were collapsed to the floor.

 

Levi raises as eyebrow at Eren, the only omega standing, albiet on shakey legs with his molten irises staring defiantly into his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erens omega was whimpering, pawing at his insides, demanding that he crawl over to his alpha and beg for his knot... He mentally shakes his head in defiance, pushing aside his omega instincts as he stands strong as a wolf, staring stubbornly into the alphas eyes, refusing to back down.

He huffs slightly as the alpha lets out an amused chuckle as he turns and walks away. Eren moves to Armin, nudging his side with his muzzle as the omega stands, scratching behind Erens ears.

"Holy hot damn, he is so powerful... I wonder if Erwin and Hanji are on the same level or higher, since they were of the few thay were still standing" Armin murmurs, frowning slightly after the alpha. Eren holds back a growl of annoyance at Armins interest in Levi, a wave of possessive emotion crashing over him, though he pushes it to the side.

 

He sighs softly, creating a mental link with his pack " We should probably get going now guys, if we want to get to the council sooner rather than later" he spoke through his wolf in their minds, his voice slightly deeper and gravelly than normal as he begins to pad to where the alphas and their squads were waiting with the rest of his pack, Jean and Armin in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had been travelling since 9 o'clock that morning, and it was now ten at night, with them only a quater of the way to the council buildings, Eren was exhausted. The wolf had been slowing down, his teasing and playful manner with long since gone though the stubborn teen had refused to stop until they all created their camp to rest for the night.

 

Levi sighs in relief as Erwins deep voice rings through the air around them "We stop here. Levi and squad swarch for the best place to set up the camp. Everyone else get down, feed the horses and shift back to human form if need be"

 

A chorus of "Yes Sir's" answer the alphas command, along with a small 'tch' from Levi as the split from the rest of the group in search for flat land to sleep for the night. Twin sounds of cracking bones and a singular voice of pain breaks through the sound of people and horses moving as Eren and Jean shift, only for the omega to pass out halfway through the change, his ears, tail and paws still wolfen, whilst his torso, legs arms and face remain the same. 

 

Panic crashes over Erens pack mates, along with the remaining council members and their squads, Mikasa and Armin rushing to their friend with terrified shouts.

 

Hanji jumps from their horse and straight to the unconscious omega, picking him him up in their arms, snapping at their squad to set up their tent and gather their herbs.  
All the soldiers and Alphas outside of Hanjis squad and Erens pack stay away from the working Alpha with the male omega cradled in their arms.

 

"Someone fetch Levi. Dont ask questions just go and do it now. Armin, Mikasa, leave. I need to work in peace and you need to set up your tents, go." Hanji growls, setting Eren on a hastily prepared bed of pillows inside their tent, checking the young omega over with calculated, calm eyes and hands.  
"Fetch me a cold, wet cloth, and a blanket to drape over him, I doubt Eren would want his body on show." Nifa, a petite young woman of Hanjis squad drapes a thick cotton blanket over the wolf shifters body before placing a damp cloth over the boys forehead.

 

"Hanji! What the fuck is happening to Eren?" A sharp growl rings through the space, startling all those within it as the small form of Levi enters the tent followed by Molbit, another of Hanjis squad.

"Levi.. Its not good. One of us needs to mate him, and soon. He is unstable, his wolf is sick and part of him is still being held back, his existence is unnatural and his different sides are battling with eachother and its slowly killing him, from the inside out. He needs an alpha to rely on, to take strength from. Erwin cannot mate with him, he has his sights set on another, and I am too unstable myself. The only choice is you or one of his pack, Levi. We shall decide when he awakens."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I may be a little late in posting over the next couple of months because of school....
> 
> I am going to warn you now, Eren isnt going to be your 'typical' hellhound :3  
> You'll find out more over the next few chapters

"Hanji, the brat wont survive until the morning. He's feverish, and weak and you know it. Not to mention the fact that he is stuck mid shift, you know exactly what can happen to a shifter in a situation like this; its deadly. We need to do something now" Levi growls to the taller alpha, seeing the emotions play across their expressive face: anger, regret and finally acceptance.

"Alright, Captain, what do you suggest we do? And who do you suggest does it?"

"Im one of the strongest alphas here. If I scent mark him, will it ease his pain and enable him to focus on his healing? Im saying me because I will be able to resist mating with him, even after I mark him as mine with my scent, if we had one of the other brats do it they would be humping the poor brat within minutes, regardless of how strong their will is"

 

The alpha nods as they think over the males logic, a small smile pulling at their lips before their features slip into a determined frown "Alright, Levi, but you have to do it now. I'll leave you to it, I doubt your alpha wants an audience for this. Nifa, Molbit, come with me" the two betas nod to Levi before following their squad leader from the tent, leaving the short, male alpha to...deal... with the unstable omega.

 

Levi growls softly as he kneels beside Eren, moving so he was stradling the teens stomach, his hands either side of the males head. He licks his lips as he admires the others face: Eren was attractive, there were no if's or but's about it. With that gorgeous, chestnut hair that looked as soft as silk, smooth caramel skin covering a curvey but toned body that was just a little taller and skinnier than the typical omega and lastly, those eyes, framed by thick, mahogany lashes. The alpha didnt even need the boys eyes open to remind him of the colour, for it was unforgettable. A blend of blue and green that made his iris glow with the essence of the sea, with flecks of gold that somehow captured sunlight, brightening the boys eyes further. Somehow, those fluffy ears and tail just seemed to make the omega more endearing.

 

Yes, the boy was damn perfect, beautiful, and the thought of another touching that body made a wave of possessive jealousy wash over him. However the alpha knew it was unlikely that the omega would choose him; he was sho- No, smaller than average in height, rude and had an impeccable 'death stare' that made even the toughest of fighters quiver. Levi may be good at protecting, but romance was not something the her was good at.

 

Levi sighs softly as the blue in his steel grey eyes start to glow, his alpha instincts rising to the surface as he leans forwards, feeling his scent glands leak with the slick oil holding the alphas scent. He groans as his instincts as an alpha take over, inhaling the omegas scent as he leans down, sliding his slick neck against the teens, covering him in Levis scent. He then moves to the other side, thoroughly coating him before covering his wrists in the same manner, letting out a small, pleased sound once he was done.

 

Levis lips curve at the corners, sliding from the omegas lap, swelling with pride as Eren seems to calm at his scent, the shaking leaving the teens body. Pleased with his work, the alpha leaves the tent, making sure his face was as emotionless as possible to face everyone outside.

 

"Hanji. I'm finished, and his shaking has stopped. We should keep him in the trailer with someone so we can carry on moving in the morning, staying here isn't the best of plans."  
The alpha, whom had been waiting just outside of the tent with a manical grin on their face, nods quickly before slipping back into the tent, squad in tow whilst the rest of their camp settle for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been two days since Eren had dropped unconscious in his wolf form, and Levi had been staying by the omegas side in case he got restless and 'needed' to be scent marked again.

 

Jean scoffs at the memories. He seriously hated that stupid alpha midget. Scent marking an omega that barely knows you when they are unconscious, it was despicable! They should have had Mikasa or himself do it, they were part of his pack and familiar to Eren. The teenaged alpha sighs as he glances into the trailer once more, wolfen nose wrinkling as the scent of the hobbit got stronger. He glances at Erens still-unconscious form before looking to Armin and Mikasa, mind linking them before speaking.  
"Any idea when he will wake?"

 

"No. I can't think with his ghastly scent everywhere. Its fucking coating everything, be glad that you're outside of this damned carriage" Mikasa mutters, glaring at the floor of the trailer in disgust as Armin chuckles softly at both the alphas faces.

 

"Honestly, its not so bad, seriously" both alphas gazes snap to the male omega, canine and human faces wrinkling in identical expressions of disbelief and disgust. Armin smirks, shaking his head.  
The male alpha sighs before leaping carefully into the carriage. Jean gives a wolfish smile to his pack mates before shifting back into his human form. He lets out a snarl as clothing thud onto his face, pulling them from his disgruntled face. The trailer fills with Armin and Mikasa’s laughter. 

 

Seeing ones pack mates naked wasn't strange, even if some weren't shifters they were still part of the pack.  
Growing up in the orphanage with mixed beings and dynamics had allowed them to form packs/bonds/families, and to get used to how different dynamics and beings behaved.

Jean sighs as he stands somehow managing to balance in the rocking carriage as he stretches his aching muscle's. "You two are infuriating"

 

"All of you are infuriating. Keep your fucking voices down. My head hurts. And what is that smell? Its so nice, like winter, cool and almost pine like" Eren mumbles, drowsy after having just woken up, his tone confused abd sleepy as he watches the carriages occupants gasp at his voice, all of them droppping to kneel besides the male omega whom was now sitting, the tip of his fluffy tail twitching as one of his ears flop down slightly, making him look almost like a cute, sleepy puppy.

"Eren! You need to rest! You shouldnt be sitting up when you have just awok-"

 

"Shut up, Mikasa. I'm fine." Eren rubs his eyes, before moaning softly, moving his wrist to his nose instead as he catches the familiar, delicious scent coating his wrists.  
"Mika...Armin... What..."he moans again, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks as he shuffles away from his pack, trying to calm himself as the scent of Alpha overwhelms his senses, his ears and tail flicking slightly.

 

"Eren... It's Levi's scent. He had to mark you. You're unstable, apparently there is another side to you that hasn't come out, yet, according to Hanji... Would you like me to get them?" Armin murmurs, tbe calmest of the three as the two alphas turn away at the omegas aroused scent.

 

"He..He marked me, when I was unconscious. Again, they are taking my choices! I am an unmated omega and.... And...He... Th-They took advantage of me, and to think I was considering that leprechaun as a potential mate. I truly am an idiot. Why, why me?" Eren breaths begin to come faster in his anger, his eyes begining to glow with his wolfs golden irises, nails sharpening to be replaced by claws in his rage. The male omega snarls at the three infront of him before leaping from the carriage. Eren shifts mid-leap, ignoring the pain as his wolf bursts forwards, startling the horses into a frenzy, as well as the soldies riding them.

 

Erens molten gold eyes swirl with rage as he leaps through the tangle of frightened horses and frustrated riders.  
Growling fiercly, the omega finally frees himself from the now-crazed formation, hearing his packs yells and howls of worry and confusion follow him as he runs towards a small village they had just passed through , only to be stopped short by the large form of Erwin whose fangs were out and irises bright, yet his expression was calm as the ruckus behind them eases, the riders finally get the horses under control.

 

"Eren.. You need to be calm, it is not safe on this path especially with you being an omega and your scent of distress so strong."  
Eren keeps his teeth bared in a snarl, offended at the alphas words as he reaches out his mind to link with Erwins, surprised as the alpha accepts.

 

"You have time, and time again made choices for me. And I awaken to find that Levi has scent marked me! I shall not have it, at all. I may be an omega but having you control me like this is not acceptable."  
The alpha frowns, his canines retreating back into his gums, regret flowing over his face as he looks at the distressed and furious omega in front of him.

 

"Eren, I am sorry, but Hanji said you are unstable, due to the other side of you that has yet to reveal itself, as we think it is still being suppressed, due to tjw fact that your memories are still locked away. Please, stay with us. We never meant to make you feel this way. From now on, we shall include you and your pack in any meetings with the concil that include you in any way."

 

The omega wolf nods, agreeing with the vampires terms as they turn their back, padding towards their assembly, passing through the now calm horses with ease, returning to his pack mates with only a slight frown remaining on his face as he shifts back in the trailer. Ignoring the worried and confused looks and words of his pack mates Eren slips beneath the covers of his make-shift bed once more.

"Shut up with your worrying. Im fine... Now are you going to lie with me or stay over there?" Eren murmurs, holding the sheet up for his pack mates to join him, grinning when Armin and Mikasa slip in either side of him, with Jean shifting into his wolf once more to lay at their heads, acting almost like a pillow for his pack as the carriage begins to move towards their destination once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So let me get this straight: You went into heat less than a month ago, found out that not only are you a shifter, but an abnormal one and that it's your fathers doing. And now you are an unstable omega that needs an alpha, and they want one of the council members to do it?" Armin sighs in frustration, shaking his head as he slowly pets the alpha wolf they were leaning against, looking down at his two childhood best friends with concern "They could have at least had a little more tact with how they revealed everything to you, and given you time to process all of this. Which is part of the reason I made us staying at the council, part of the bargain" "Yeah, I forgot to thank you for that, Armin" The blond boy just nods in responce before flicking the fellow omega on the forehead, causing him to growl in responce and move as if to tackle him. A thin, pale hand pushes the brunett back down with a soft grunt, startling the wolf they were currently leaning against. "Oi, Eren you arent supposed to be moving! You need to rest. All of us do, we will be having a long two weeks ajead of us, so get to the fuck to sleep. That includes you too, Jean." Mikasa murmurs, her voice commanding yet at the same time emotionless as she snuggles into Erens side. A smile curves the corners of her lips as she eatches her pack mates obey her. "Goodnight" Eren mumbles, ignoring the answering 'goodnight's he gets in responce as he gives in to sleep, along with his pack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hanji looks back at their audience as they lead the pack down yet another corridor. They had already shown the basic outline of the scouting legion (Wings of Freedom) building. The only thing left was their sleeping accommodations. "I dont mean to be rude when I say this, so dont take it the wrong way. We don't usually do this, but since you are our guests and cant really be put with the trainies, and have also formed a pack of your own, you will be grouped in the same wing. The east wing is currently unoccupied, so you will all be situated there for the time being. However, you will only be sharing one room, as it still has the bunks left over from when it was used as a dorm room" for once, Hanji appeared to be calm as the leads the small pack to their room, though their eerie grin still curved their lips. "Breakfast is served at 7am, and will stay open until 8:30 am, lunch will be at 12:00-1:00, and dinner will be served at 6:00, all will be in the hall. I'll leave you in your rooms to get settled, as it is late. Well, goodnight, my little cutie piieesss" the alpha leaves them inside their room with a a wave before dashing off down the hall, screaming something about experiments as they do so, leaving the small pack giggling at the strange alpha amongst a circle of luggage. "Im surprised they let us stay in here with the omegas, aswe are alphas after all" Jean mutters, smirking at Eren as he speaks. The male omega opens his mouth to speak, brows furrowed in anger before being rather rudely interrupted by the calm voice of Armin. "Actually, its not that surprising. We have grown up together, none of us have claimed one within our pack, plus Eren and Mikasa are siblings, so their relationship is purely platonic, plus Jean, you weren't affected in a sexual nature by Erens scent when he was in heat, so the only one in 'danger' of being claimed at all, is me." "Hey, stop your bickering and un pack, we need to sleep, its fucking ten at night and thst carriage wasnt exactly the most comfortable of places to rest" The pack nod in agreement, carefully unpacking the essentials, placing them in the various wardrobes 'claimed' by each individual before changing into their nightwear. They push two single beds without a top bunk together, before slipping under the covers of the make-shift double bed, curling up and relishing in the comfort provided by eachother. "I swear, the first thing I am going do tomorrow is take a fucking shower" Eren grumbles, causing his pack to giggle and hum in agreement. "Just get to sleep, idiot" "Shut up, horseface... Night"


	6. Chapter 6

His squeal rings out across the halls, followed by I got  chorus of giggles as Eren lifts Armin bridal-style into his arms, running down the corridors with the smaller omega whilst Mikasa and Jean follow behind with identical expressions of amusement as they head to breakfast.

 

"Eren! Put me down!" the smaller male demands, even though he was clinging to his pack mate.  
"Nope! I shall carry you to the dinner hall, M'Lady" Armin sighs, relenting as he loops his arms around Erens shoulders, blushing deeply at the strange stares their group was getting from the few cadets moving ariund the hallways. Mikasa and Jean quicken their pace to stand either side of the omegas, glaring at anyone that came close to them. The pack finally makes it though the hall, with Eren bursting through the doors with his pack mate still in his arms, much to the others embarrassment. The sught causes giggles and shocked laughs to fill the cafeteria, although most were silenced by Mikasa's glare, which held an uncanny resemblance to Captain Levi's.

 

The omegas giggle, blushing deeply as the brunett finally places the blond on his feet. All four teens walk to an empty table, Erens head high and proud as he ignores the whispers about their group as well as the glares pointed their way, however Armin was still blushing bright red. They collect their trays and food before sitting at the wooden table closest to the entrance, an omega and alpha on either side, facing the other pair.

 

A blonde with a haughty look saunters over to their table, causing Eren and Mikasa to glare at him, whilst Jean loops his arms around Armin protectively.  
"So, you're the precious little omega that will be bonding with one of our superiors, huh? I don't understand why they are bothering with you, you've already gotten three alphas wrapped around your little finger, you little slut" the alpha purrs, smirking down at Armin, mistaking him for being the only omega there.

 

Eren stands, slamming his hands down on the table, somehow managing to keep his wolf and status at bay "Say that again, I fucking dare you" he growls, his eyes blazing with rage as he stares the female alpha directly in the eye. It was understandable that he had been mistaken for an alpha: he was after all, the opposite of the typical omega. He was tall and lanky, with lightly tonned muscles and manlier features that were better suited to an alpha.

 

The blonde alpha chuckles as she graps Eren by his shift, pulling him down to his level.

 

"Are you challenging me?" the words come out as a garbled snarl as her temper snaps, her status filling the air around them with the scent of 'alpha', though it was nothing compared to what Eren had experienced from Levi. The omega simply shakes his head, unfazed by the scent as he knocks the alphas legs from beneath her, before punching the side of her jaw, grinning at the satisfying crack that rang out across the room, notifying him that the alphas jaw was broken. A soft giggle escapes his throat as he turns away from the angry, bleeding blonde, still keeping his scent at bay and he sits down next to Mikasa. He ignores the stares from the people around him, barely noticing the two males that had taken the blonde alpha to the infirmary... That is until a certain three alphas burst into the hall.

 

"Eren! Are you alright my cutie pattootie???" Hanges familiar squeal echo's through the hall, making many of the cadets jump as they stare at the three alphas currently making their way to the four friends.  
The male omega sighs softly as he stands and turns to face them with a bired expression as Hange pokes and prods at his body, feeling for any injuries.

 

"What the fuck, you little brat? What did you think you were doing, going up against an alpha like that?" Levi growls, glaring at the pack before him "and you too should have fucking stopped him" he hisses, pointing to the two alphas.  
"Oi, I can take care of myself, alright? I'm unharmed, aint I?" Eren mutters, relaxing a little once Hanges hands were off of his body.

"I don't give a shit, Eren. Your wolf isn't fullt healed, not to mention the fact that you are still a fucking omega! May I also remind you that you will be mating with one of us. What wouldn't happen if you'd have been hurt or worse, killed, in this building, you fucking idiot" gasps of surprised horror sound through the room at the captains words, though no one dared say anything whilst the three strongest council members were in the room. Eren steps back, lowering his gaze as some of his scent leaks out from the tight hold he had kept on it, his instincts playing up at the alphas tone.

 

"He was insulting Armin, Levi. So I stopped him from speaking for a while. He fucking deserved it" he murmurs, before striding from the room, leaving his breakfast un-touched.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since the incident with the cafeteria, Eren had been kept mostly away from the recruits, especially the blondE alpha whom still couldn't speak. Currently, he  
He was sat in the courtyard, watching cadets train .  
Eren sighs softly as he observes Levi with his squad, watching how they were being trained by the alpha... See, he was here to get to know the alphas, yet so far all he had seen was Hange going mad about experiments and training recruits, Erwin filling in paperwork and Levi clean as well as ordering his squad around along with the new cadets. Quite frankly, Eren was sick of simply observing. He knew what went on inside the council building, nearly everyone outside of the council did, especially with the Survey Corps as they were the ones that actually went outside of the giant trees.

 

A soft smirk pulls at the omegas lips as an idea comes to mind, leading him to silently slip away, thanking the Lord for the omega traits that enabled him to be so light and swift on his feet. He bites his bottom lip to contain a giggle and he find what he was looking for - the small overgrown corner around the back of the Survey Corps building that had seemed almost like an abandoned garden that he had noticed whilst on the tour Hange had given them. A grin curves his lips as he looks around, seeing that the place was deserted.

 

He sits on a small wooden bench, getting comfortable before he opens his mouth, letting his voice slip out into the open as he begins to sing. The sound was light and melodious, wrapping around the overgrown plants and vines around him. He closes his eyes, shutting himself off from the world as he lets himself go.

 

_'Not sure if you know this, but when we first met,  I got so nervous, I couldnt speak... In that very moment, I found the one and, my life had found it's missing piece...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin, Hange and Annie sit in alpha vampires officE, opposite Armin and Mikasa. They were currently discussing on whom would be the best alpha for Eren, and were at a disagreement.

"Seriously, Levi is the best choice! I'm infertile and dont have a dick so me and Eren can't have pups, Erwin... Has his eye on someone, so the only one left on the council is Levi!"

"Hange, I mean no disrespect, but if you think I'm leaving my little brother with that gremlin you have another thing co-"

Erens voice was like silk as it wrapped around the courtyard, alerting Armin and Mikasa to his presence as the sweet sound interrupts Mikasa's rant through the open window of Erwins office.

_What we have is timeless, my love is endless, and with this ring I, say to the world you're my every reason, you're all that I believe in, with all my heart I mean every word..._

"Mika.. He's finally singing again! He hasn't sung since..."

 

"Since he was a child.. Armin, you remember what happened last time right? We have to go. Come on"

The blond nods, jumping up from his chair to leave the office with his pack-mate, leaving behind a very confused Erwin, Hange and Annie, whom soon follow the pair.

 

"Mikasa, Armin! What's going on? What happened last time when Eren sang? Why hasn't he sung since then?" Hange's questions leave her lips in a rush as they run after the two teens, whom shake their heads.  
"You'll find out soon enough" Mikasa snaps, leaping out of the building and into chaos- Eren had begun to dance through the courtyard, plants springing to life under his feet in beautiful, exotic colours as small fae and animals follow the omega. The female alpha shakes her head, turning back to the two alpas and and two omegas behind her.

 

"Try to keep your alphas in control." she snaps, before running towards Eren, her body changing slightly as her true nature comes free, her eyes glowing green, her hair whipping around her face as if it were alive. Her feet and arms were transparent, making it appear as though she truly were a spirit.  
Armins white stag forms comes forth as well, as does Erwin and Annies vampiric nature, though Hange stays the same as she is simply an enhanced human.

 

"We need to keep everyone away from Eren... He doesn't realise it but he somehow manages to force people to show their 'true forms' and the last time he sang was almost imprisoned for it.. Its a dangerous talent to have." Armin murmurs, his white ears flicking alightly beneath his long hair as he steps forwards to meet Jean, whom was currently in wolf form. Armin walks to the brunett, managing to stop his dancing as well as his singing, yet the fae still stay flying around him, the animals waiting patiently, whilst the cadets cant 'change' back. He nods to his two alpha pack mates who had followed him, along with Annie, Erwin and Hange, to the brunett, forming a protective circle of sorts around the omegas, keeping them away from the angry and confused cadets.

 

"What in the fuck is going in here?" a sharp voice cuts easily through the panic, causing everyone to snap to attention and effectively silence the cadets.

"Ah, Levi. Please would you take Eren and his away? Hange, take your squad and go with them" the alphas nods in responce. Levi strides over to Eren before cradling the omega in his arms to walk away, Erens pack and Hange along with her squad, follow behind.  
"As for the rest of you, go to your dormsn there will be a meeting tonight to explain what happened here. Dismissed!" the cadets around him salute (well, the ones that were able to, did) before moving quickly to their dorms as they ponder on what exactly had happened today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The alpha sighs as he feels Eren slump in his arms, figuring that the biy had passed out he tightens his hold slightly around the teens body to ensure that he wouldn't drop his precious cargo in the way to the infirmary.  
Levi sighs softly as he gently places Erens body on one of the infirmary beds, sitting on a chair next to him as he faces the rest of the rooms occupants.

"So what the fuck happened there, coconut?" he grumbles, speaking to Armin whom blushes slightly in responce.

"W-Well.. Eren hasn't sung since we were children, because of the fact that somehow he manages to force out people true nature. He can also manipulate nature itself, as well as attract the fae and animals too, though we don't really know the exact reason why he is able to do this, Sir."

"Tch. Hange, make sure the kid is fine. Me and Erwin need to sort out those fucking brats" he mutters, striding from the room with Erwin behind him.

 

Hange giggles, blushing slightly as they eatch the two leave before shifting her gaze to Erens body "Aahhggg... They would make such a cute couple... Levi already likes him..."  
"Hange, no. I'm not letting Eren chose that grinch as a mate.. No way."

"Actually, Kasa.. It may work" Armin interrupts, his eyes glinting with a calculative mischief.

"Armin! No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Eren sibgs is Beautiful in White by Westlife

**Author's Note:**

> So ah yeah.. That was the first chapter.. Tell me what you think in the commens?? And im sorry for any typos..


End file.
